


Break

by actuallymarie



Category: Splatoon
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGST, Angst, F/F, Longing, Masturbation, Quiet, Self-Hatred, a sad fap, haha bye, marie jacks off and cries, some sort of, sorry in advance for the title i couldnt think of a proper one, ssssensitive-ish mentioning?, the saddest fap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallymarie/pseuds/actuallymarie
Summary: Marie tries to have a relaxing vacation, but can't stop thinking about her past partner in show business.





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this idea for a while but i havent been in the right mood to make it
> 
>  
> 
> UNTIL NOW >:3c  
> its pretty short but its supposed to be since it's just marie tonight  
> oh and it might be kinda........ weird at times but ive been questioning myself as a whole a lot and that's sorta reflecting on my writing now

    Marie, after giving a great deal of hugs to her family and forcing down a humongous dinner (her mother always made way too much whenever she came over), finally slumped down in her old bedroom. It felt weird, being covered in such old-timey quilts and satin sheets instead of the modern blankets she cloaked herself in at home in the apartment she and her cousin shared. Her cousin... She tried to ignore the way her mind always looped back to her, how she was  _supposed_  to meet her here and how much her parents worried when she pointed out Callie wasn’t coming after all. It made her feel hollow.

     “What do I have up on my schedule tomorrow...?” Marie wondered aloud after a sharp breath inwards, knowing she would have to force herself to another topic. Then, she realized she was on vacation; she didn’t really have to get out of bed if she wanted. “...Hm.” The little movie star didn’t really get time off, like,  _ever_. In fact, she was sure she had forgotten how to relax in general. That’s a bit of a dilemma. Maybe muttering to herself wouldn’t help, after all.

     Hours passed. Her mother would often come in, asking if she was okay or if she needed anything, and every time she was reassured and dismissed. Marie knew she just didn’t want to trouble her. Truth was, her face was getting more and more hot from the frustration and self-loathing that brought it on. 

     She couldn’t help but blame herself, for never caring about Callie after they went their separate ways in showbiz, never clearing a schedule to just hang out. Marie was scared beyond belief, assuming the worst. What if she ran away? If she  _died?_

     Marie’s breath caught in her throat in pure paranoia, overwhelmed as her past attempts not to think about it were all effortless as she was now swimming in her own negative thoughts, every scenario always putting her to blame. It always had been.

      _Don’t cry,_ she kept telling herself,  _Your face will get all puffy._ Ironically, the nagging voice in her head was the final blow to her strong, heavy persona, wincing as the familiar tingling spread along her sinuses. The tears beading in her big, golden eyes turned into a steady flood as she dug her face into her pillow, chest heaving with every erratic breath she took. Her body felt like a heavy lump of coal, hot to the touch but not in a good way.

     Her hand habitually sneaked it’s way between her thighs, desperately needing something to do to distract the agonizing feeling of dread. It was a weird quirk of hers, perhaps brought on in her childhood but never properly corrected, but it at least gave her some form of comfort. 

     Oh, God, she wanted her back. 

     Between shaky whimpers, she would drink in the scent of home, of herself, of the countless sleepovers she had which she remembered so vividly but could never experience again. As she did, she made her hips press roughly against her hand, wrist resting in the middle of her lower abdomen and the bedsheets while it flexed and relaxed from short bursts of fondling the spots on each side of where her pulsing clit was. The inkling forced this, it seemed, from the way she grimaced and huffed. How embarrassing, that she, a grown idol, resorted to such an immature resolution.

     “Ca-ll-ie... Call-ie-...” Marie’s voice was but a whisper as she continued to jam her face into her cushion and raised her posterior, only to thrust back down and roll to her side, mindlessly twitching her hips and rubbing herself so indecently. She wished it were someone else’s, but wishful thinking wouldn’t get her anywhere.

     Once she found a good pattern, head aching from the repetitive mental bracing but not enough for her to stop, Marie’s brows furrowed and she was flung into a disappointingly quiet climax, silently shaking and spasming there in bed from wave after wave of unearned pleasure ran through her. The old bed creaked occasionally, but she was sure her parents would assume she was just crying. That way, she would only be living a half-lie.

     Her body began to cool, only making subtle, quick movements now as she tried to catch her breath.

     This, she feared, wasn’t going to be a very enjoyable break.


End file.
